


Not the Best Time

by Missy Kay (missyk)



Series: Fifty-Two [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyk/pseuds/Missy%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Connie is injured during a mission, Wash is left to wait by his friend's side for her to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Best Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this.

> **Week 5:**  Time to kick it up. Your OTP’s first kiss, or how you imagine it to go.

For days, he sat beside her, just waiting for her to wake up. The doctors had told him that she should wake up at any time, as the chances of her passing after all of the improvement she’d made was unlikely, but everyone was still unsure as how long it really would take for her to awaken. 

On a mission, Connie had managed to accidentally reveal herself, and was shot in the head by a sniper. Her helmet managed to hinder the bullet’s force, but it had still managed to pierce through the specialized armor and lodge itself into the soldier’s head.

The mission was a failure, as focus soon turned to the injured member of their team. North had been the one to collect her, picking her up with ease before they rushed off to the pelican and have her be taken back so she could be helped. Her armor locked on her, and managed to keep her alive for the rest of the trip back so the doctors on Mother of Invention would be able to operate.

That all had been ten days ago, and there was still hardly a sign of her waking anytime soon. Her breathing had stabilized somewhat, to the point of them being able to take her breathing tube out, but that was just about it, so far. No twitches of movement. No sporadic episodes of her being awake. Nothing. But Wash had refused to leave her side, in case she may end up waking up while he was gone. 

He did settle, occasionally, when North would come in and force him to take a nap or shower while he himself watched over Connie. Otherwise, he would insist on staying with her.

It was getting to be around that time of the morning of his third day awake when he was really beginning to get drowsy, and leaned over slightly in his chair to rest his head against the side of his friend’s bed. He just needed a rest. To close his eyes for just a second.

A second led to a long, four hour nap. One that the dedicated teammate and friend honestly deserved by that point. However, him being asleep did make it a tad difficult to react to Connie as she was slowly beginning to wake up. 

She woke up in a disoriented daze, starting to look around at where she was instantly, but didn’t have complete control over her neck. Moving her neck to the right wasn’t all too difficult, though her neck was definitely stiff, it was ten times harder to try and move to the left.. It confused her, but her thoughts went to the person she saw sitting laying his head at her bedside before putting anymore thought into it. 

It was easy to tell it was Wash, with his stupid, messy blond hair. So, reaching out with her right hand, she sat up very slightly and gently nudged at her friend. The room in the infirmary was quiet, with the only sound being the constant beeps that told everyone that Connie was still alive. That didn’t make the beeps of life any less annoying, however. She sent the machine a bit of an annoyed glare before nudging Wash once again. 

The second nudge startled the young man awake, half-expecting it to be either York or North, with either of them having come to wake him up and take care of himself. But as he caught sight of Connie, seemingly completely conscious, his eyes widened and he instantly sat up. Without thinking, he got as close as he could to her without hurting her and kissed her abruptly. A moment later, hardly giving the woman a chance to respond, he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Oh, God, Connie…" She heard him say, voice trembling already. 

She tried to pull away from him slightly, but became alarmed when she couldn’t exactly move the way she’d wanted to. Her left arm wouldn’t stretch with her right to get Wash to let go of her. Her entire shoulder wouldn’t even move. 

"Was’?" Her speech slurred, as even the left side of her face refused to move with the right. With that, a look of panic began to appear on her face. Wash pulled away to get a good look at her, finally, and listened to her concernedly. "I-I can’t move. My lef’ arm, an’ leg. An’-An’…!" Connie paused for a second, panic turning to confusion after a few short moments.

"Di’ you jus’ kiss me?"


End file.
